You Belong with Me
by Quietjay21
Summary: Oneshot. Inspired by You Belong with Me by Taylor Swift. This is my first story so I would love some feedback. SasuHina.


This is my first story so please reveiw so I can get better. Inspired by You Belong with Me by Taylor Swift.

I don't own Hinata, Sasuke or Sakura.

Hinata sat on her bed, laptop in front of her and phone against her ear.

"Your girlfriend probably didn't get the joke." she said listening to her best friend Sasuke talk about how his girlfriend is pissed at him.

"That much is obvious, she keeps calling me every five minutes, sometimes I wish she was like you." he said with a sigh while the girl on the other end almost dropped her phone but quickly composed herself.

"What do you mean?" she asked him even though she knew what he was going to say but that didn't stop her from hoping.

"I wish she understood me more, my music and my humor, like you." he said letting out a groan as his cell phone went off.

"If you're so unhappy with Sakura then why don't you just break up with her?" Hinata asked her friend who she heard sigh.

"I can't, I love her and besides prom's coming up soon." he said truthfully before he continued. "Which reminds me, did your mystery man ask you to prom?" Sasuke asked laughing causing her to laugh too.

"No, he's still with his girlfriend, who hates me with all her might." she said with a sigh, thinking about how clueless her friend was.

They have been best friends since pre-school because their parents are friends. She has been in love with him since eighth grade and now they're seniors in high school.

"Well you're better than him, anyways are you coming to the game tomorrow?" Sasuke asked the girl who laughed at his statement.

"So I can watch the star quarterback bring us to victory? Of course I am." she said excitedly, not being able to wait until the game and see everyone cheer on her best friend.

"I'll pick you up for school tomorrow, I promise, I have to talk to Sakura now, okay?" he said as his phone went off again and she sighed silently.

"That's fine; see you tomorrow and good luck." Hinata said causing her best friend to laugh before saying a good night and hanging up the phone.

She put her phone down on the receiver before flopping back on her bed and shut he laptop moving it to the ground. She clapped to turn off her lights and fell asleep.

The next morning she waited on her door step for Sasuke to pick her up. When she saw his car come down the street she smiled and was about to stand up until the car passed her house. It was his car alright but Sakura was with him. He forgot about her again.

Sighing she started walking to the school. When Sasuke saw her enter the building he greeted her but was surprised when she just ignored him. That's when it hit him. He was supposed to give her a ride that morning but instead he blew her off for Sakura. Again.

He cursed at himself under his breath and ran after her but stopped short when the bell rang. Reluctantly, he walked to class mentally noting to talk to her later. Apologizing to her was his top priority.

Hinata made sure to avoid him for the rest of the day, which wasn't that hard with Sakura hanging on him every second she could. Sure she was mad at him but she was still his friend and was still going to go to the game tonight to support him.

The game was exciting and like usual Sasuke won the game for them at the last second. Hinata got up and started to leave while everyone was on the field celebrating until someone caught her wrist. She spun around to see that it was Sasuke and he had a guilty look in his eyes.

"Shouldn't you be celebrating?" she asked giving him a smile that disappeared when he pulled her into a hug. She froze in shock at the action and pulled away from him with a questioning look in her eyes. "What was that for?" she asked with her head tilted.

"For putting up with a horrible person like me and still be able to smile. You're way too good for me." he said smiling at her causing her to blush and turn her head away from him.

"Yeah right, besides you're my best friend and I'm just happy you made up with Sakura." she said honestly, even though it hurt she was happy that he was happy.

"Let me get changed and then me and you are celebrating." he said running off before the girl could protest causing her to sigh.

"Who do you think you are?" a snobby voice came from behind Hinata and she spun around to see Sakura.

"What do you mean?" she asked the pink hair girl, not understanding why the girl was so hostile.

"Don't play dumb with me; you're trying to steal Sasuke from me." Sakura said accusingly as she glared at the girl causing Hinata to flinch.

"No I'm not Sakura, I swear." the violet eyed girl said truthfully backing up a little but Sakura started to advance on her.

"Then if you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from him and stop being friends with him" the pink hair girl threatened as she continued her advance until a hand placed itself on her shoulder. Both girls looked in shock at the new figure.

"Sakura I think we should break up. Things aren't going to work out between us if you can't accept my best friend." Sasuke said removing his hand from her shoulder and brushed past her grabbing Hinata's hand, leading her away from the school.

Hinata was still in shock as she sat in Sasuke's car as he drove to her house. Once he was in front of her house he put his car into park and then turned to her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know she was so hostile towards you." he said as his eyes once again portrayed guilt.

"It's okay, she's been like this toward me for the longest time but you liked her so much that I just didn't have the heart to tell you." she admitted to him as he processed what she said and she opened her door stepping out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride home." she said giving him a smile before closing the door and started walking to her front door. However, she stopped dead in her tracks when a hand gripped her wrist and spun her around.

"It's me isn't it?" he said softly causing her to tilt her head in confusion. "The one that you said you loved, the one that you've had a crush on for the longest time, it's me isn't it?" he clarified causing Hinata's eyes to widen and she tried to break away from his grasp but found that she couldn't.

"Yes." she whispered after giving up on trying to break free of his grip and was immediately pulled into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Hina, you're my best friend and I've been doing nothing but hurting you. You are too good for me but if you'll have me, I want to make it up to you by being your boyfriend." he said as he pulled away to see the shocked girl in front of him manage a nod and he grinned at her before capturing her lips in a kiss.

It was soft and gentle. After a few seconds the previously stunned girl kissed him back before pulling away and hugging him.

"I love you too Hina."


End file.
